The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing accelerated learning, entertainment and/or cognitive or physical therapy using augmented and/or virtual reality, comprising combined sensory cues, including, but not limited to, haptic, auditory and visual stimulation.
Augmented reality is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented) by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one. (http:/en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augmented_reality).
Electroencephalography (EEG) is the recording of electrical activity along the scalp. EEG measures voltage fluctuations resulting from ionic current flows within the neurons of the brain. Derivatives of the EEG technique include evoked potentials (EP), which involves averaging the EEG activity time-locked to the presentation of a stimulus of some sort (visual, somatosensory, or auditory). Event-related potentials (ERPs) refer to averaged EEG responses that are time-locked to more complex processing of stimuli; this technique is used in cognitive science, cognitive psychology, and psychophysiological research. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electroencephalography).
An evoked potential or evoked response is an electrical potential recorded from the nervous system following presentation of a stimulus, as distinct from spontaneous potentials as detected by electroencephalography (EEG), electromyography (EMG), or other electrophysiological recording method. Signals can be recorded from cerebral cortex, brain stem, spinal cord and peripheral nerves. Sensory evoked potentials (SEP) are recorded from the central nervous system following stimulation of sense organs (for example, visual evoked potentials elicited by a flashing light or changing pattern on a monitor; auditory evoked potentials by a click or tone stimulus presented through earphones) or by haptic or somatosensory evoked potential (SSEP) elicited by haptic or electrical stimulation of a sensory or mixed nerve in the periphery. There are three kinds of evoked potentials in widespread clinical use: auditory evoked potentials, usually recorded from the scalp but originating at brainstem level; visual evoked potentials, and somatosensory evoked potentials, which are elicited by electrical stimulation of peripheral nerve. See below. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evoked_potential).
An event-related potential (ERP) is the measured brain response that is the direct result of a specific sensory, cognitive, or motor event. More formally, it is any stereotyped electrophysiological response to a stimulus. The study of the brain in this way provides a noninvasive means of evaluating brain functioning in patients with cognitive diseases. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Event-related_potentials).
Fingers do not contain muscles. The muscles that move the finger joints are in the palm and forearm. Muscles of the fingers can be subdivided into extrinsic and intrinsic muscles. The extrinsic muscles are the long flexors and extensors. The fingers have two long flexors, located on the underside of the forearm. The flexors allow for the actual bending of the fingers. The thumb has one long flexor and a short flexor in the thenar muscle group. The human thumb also has other muscles in the thenar group (opponents and abductor brevis muscle), moving the thumb in opposition, making grasping possible. The extensors are located on the back of the forearm and are connected in a more complex way than the flexors to the dorsum of the fingers. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finger
A wireless glove has been developed that can teach piano lessons could help people with spinal cord injuries regain some motor control, according to researchers at Georgia Tech. The fingerless gloves buzz to indicate which piano keys to play, and people who used it in a study experienced improved sensation in their finger. The glove connects to a computer or MP3 player, which is programmed with a specific song or piano piece. This is also connected to a piano with light-up keys. As the keys are illuminated, the glove sends a vibration to the corresponding finger, indicating where and when to tap. This way, the user learns the proper keystroke patterns and memorizes the song. The goal isn't necessarily to learn how to play“Flight of the Bumblebee”—it's so patients with spinal cord injuries can improve feeling or movement in their hands, (http://www.popsci.com/technology/article/2012-07/new-musical-glove-buzzes-your-fingers-haptic-piano-lessons).
This prior attempt is limited to only teaching piano and provides a relatively rudimentary structure that enables a user to learn a simple keystroke pattern and help to memorize a song using haptic stimulation. However, it fails to provide sufficient immersion of the user to enable effective accelerated learning and cognitive therapy using deep immersion augmented and/or virtual reality comprising combined haptic, auditory and visual stimulation. Further, there is no mechanism for effectively capturing the actions of a performer, for example, the stylistic nuances of a performer of a piece of music so that these nuances can be utilized to provide synchronized sensory cues to the student learning to play the piece of music.